


edd likes his hair pulled and he's insecure

by HasKnees



Series: Beta Edd/Omega Tord [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Beta/Omega, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edd is a beta, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Tord is an omega, again not really smut because i cant but like, beta edd, omega Tord, pretty close, sex is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Edd is an insecure horny baby bean and Tord is a horny baby bean who luv his Edd mhm yeah that's it





	edd likes his hair pulled and he's insecure

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm

"Tooooord, are you almost done in the bathroom??" Edd called, knocking gently on the door. He heard a bit of shuffling before the door clicked open, his omega sliding out, sending him a sweet smile.

 

His normal attire had been discarded, and now the little Norwegian wore a bright red skirt, Edd's hoodie replacing his own. The slightly taller male felt his face heat up a bit, as he leaned down, pecking Tord on the lips.

 

"Mmm, you look really good.. I love it when you wear your cute little skirts for me~"

 

The omega giggled, nuzzling Edd affectionately. "Bathrooms all yours now, babe. I'll be in our room." 

 

"Okay.. I'll be up soon~" Edd purred, giving Tord one more quick kiss, and winking before entering the bathroom. He quickly did his business, washed his hands, and turned to leave before he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

 

The green hooded males shoulders slumped a little as he looked himself up and down, examining his entire body. Insecurity washed over him, causing Edd to frown and let out a grumpy sigh.

 

He didn't like the way he looked. He didn't like the way he was. He didn't like being short. He couldn't reach things at the most inconvenient of times, he felt weak, and small. It was pretty pathetic.

 

Edd was chubby too, another thing the beta couldn't help but hate. For so many reasons, he could go on and on for hours about how he hated his little extra weight.

 

He didn't like being a beta either.

 

He _hated_ being a beta, honestly.

 

Edd felt useless for being one. Especially when Tord's heat rolled around. His omega needed an alpha, not him. He always felt terrible for not being able to _help._ Even if Tord insisted that he was helping, and that he didn't need an alpha, he needed Edd.

 

Edd wished he was an alpha. It would be better that way, he'd be stronger, better looking, and he'd actually be able to satisfy his omegas needs. He'd be a better partner, if only he weren't a _stupid_ beta.

 

Sighing again, Edd left the bathroom before he could start picking apart even more of himself. He made his way to the bedroom, peeking in, and smiling when he saw his omega snuggled up on the bed.

 

"Eddy!!" Tord cheered, reaching his arms out for his beta. Edd snorted, walking over and plopping down next to the small Norwegian. Tord quickly cuddled himself into Edd's side, moving his hands up to pet the betas hair with a happy chirp. The cola lover snorted, pulling his omega into his lap.

 

"Mmm, I love it when you pet my hair." He hummed, lightly rubbing at Tord's sides. The smaller male giggled, running his hands through the dark strands of Edd's hair, carefully twirling it around his fingers.

 

"I know you do~" The Norwegian murmured, accent heavy, causing Edd's heart to beat faster. He absolutely loved it when Tord allowed his accent to dominate most of his words, it was not only adorable, but hot as fuck. It really got the beta going.

 

"I want you to pull." Edd purred, lightly grinding up against his omega. Tord whimpered, smirking a little as he immediately obeyed, tugging lazily.

 

The taller let out a whine, shooting a small glare at his omega. "I said pull." 

 

Tord gave another lazy tug, rolling his hips against Edd's, and chirping contently. The beta growled, gripping Tords sides, and then whining softly. "Tooord, please.." 

 

The omega chirped again, continuing to lazily tease his beta, gently grinding against him. Edd let out soft pants, whimpering and pleading Tord to pull his hair harder. When the small Norwegian didn't listen to his weak begs, Edd decided he'd just find another way to get Tord to pull.

 

"Mmm.. you're such a good boy you know that? S-so good for me, so pretty.." 

 

Tord's breath hitched, the omega ceasing the movement of his hips. He locked eyes with Edd, already knowing what the beta was attempting.

 

"You can be so naughty though.." Edd began, trailing off and smirking when Tord whimpered, weakly nuzzling his cheek against Edd's, hands beginning to grip the taller males hair harder.

 

"Naughty boy, not listening to me... I like it when my omegas good... my good little boy~"

 

The Norwegian whined, letting out a soft moan and finally pulling at Edd's hair. The beta sighed in relief, whimpering, and eagerly grinding his hips upwards again. He loved how easy he could convince Tord to listen to him.

 

His omega was desperately grabbing at Edd's hair now, pulling, and yanking, earning all kinds of different pitched sounds from Edd. Tord eagerly grinded down, starting to feel his own wetness as he pulled and pulled his betas hair.

 

"I l-love you s-so much~" He stuttered out, holding back soft chirps, Edds lips lightly pressing on his neck. The Norwegian whimpered, getting his fingers even more tangled up in Edd's dark hair.

 

"E-even if I'm a beta..?" Edd muttered, his insecurity poking through, even when he didn't want it to. Tord stopped his movements, panting, and pulling back a little to give Edd a concerned look.

 

"You k-know that I've n-never been upset about you being a b-beta." The omega stated, cupping Edd's cheeks, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I l-love you just the way you are.. okay?"

 

"Okay.." 

 

"Edd, I'm s-serious!" Tord insisted, kissing the beta more passionately this time. "I love y-you, for you. I d-don't want an alpha, I w-want you." 

 

"Y-you're sure?"

 

"Yes. I'm s-sure. I l-love you."

 

Edd teared up a bit, smiling softly and holding his omega close. He nuzzled Tord, softly kissing him, and purring. "I l-love you too." 

 

Tord giggled, wiping his betas eyes and returning the kiss eagerly. He slowly began to run his hands through Edd's hair again, pulling it and causing the taller to moan.

 

"Heeeey, n-now you pull without me asking..??" 

 

"Oh c-come on, you want it." Tord stated, winking, causing Edd to purr. The beta pushed Tord down, comfortably settling himself on top of his omega, and starting to roll his hips again.

 

"I really, really do."

**Author's Note:**

> dzGggggggdaSG


End file.
